Never lose you again
by Monkgangsta
Summary: Liu Kang had turned down Kitana's offer to marry her. That was a big mistake in the past since he was killed. Now that he's ressurrected he doens't want to make that mistake again. What happens when Shao Kahn and other villians stands in his way?
1. Attack on Edenia

**Never lose you again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Mortal Kombat characters, that is all property of Midway.** **I hope you all enjoy and review this story

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Attack on Edenia**

Liu Kang was meditating on the Lei Tai grounds of the Wu Shi academy. It was the same place where he was brutally murdered by Shang

Tsung. He was forced to watch his friends die at Shang Tsung's hands while his soul was trapped inside of him. He saw that his body retained a

life of its own because of Raiden and went on a killing rampage. After all of that he and his friends were brought back to life after Taven defeated

Blaze and decided that the only way to stop Armageddon was undo all the corruption that took happened since Liu Kang won the first

tournament. Now that Liu Kang is no longer the champion of Mortal Kombat, he can now age.

A shaolin monk walked over to Lei Tai grounds to get Liu Kang. "Master Liu Kang, Master Kung Lao would like to see you." Liu Kang opened

his eyes, "Ok, I will go speak to him at once. Liu Kang stood up and walked into the main entrance of the Wu Shi academy and entered in the

training grounds. Many monks were doing their katas and throwing punches and kicks. Standing in front of them was Kung Lao. Kung Lao

noticed Liu Kang had walked in so he signaled him to come over. Liu Kang walked over to Kung Lao and they walked out of the training

grounds.

"I would have gone to get you myself but after Shang Tsung impersonated me and killed you, I decided not to make you paranoid." "Thanks

Kung Lao, what did you want to talk about?" I wanted to ask you to join the white lotus society again. We could really use your help." Liu Kang

nodded, "All right I'll do anything help you." Kung Lao extended his hand and the Shaolin brothers shook hands and walked back inside. Liu

Kang is now co-grandmaster of the white lotus society.

Kitana and Jade are walking through the Edenian palace and talking. Jade could tell that her best friend has been depressed and she wanted to

cheer her up. "All right Kitana what is the matter?" Kitana had a sad look on her face. "I've been thinking about Liu Kang, I haven't seen him

since he was brought back to life after the realms were saved. I wished he had joined me when I had asked him, when he died I was devastated

because I thought I would never see him again. Now that he's back I want us to be together so we don't lose each other again." "You should go

see him Kitana, tell him how you feel about this." Kitana expression changed again, "You are right Jade I will head over there right now."

Before Kitana could head over to the Nexus, two Edenian troops head over to her to inform her of an incoming attack. "Princess we are being

attacked by a horde of tarkatans. Kitana came to the realization that Shao Kahn has returned and came back to take over Edenia again. Kitana

gave them their orders to attack and defeat the intruders. Kitana and Jade rushed over to find Sindel to see if she was ok. More tarkatans came

towards her and Jade and Kitana quickly dispatched them with her steel fans and jade used her staff to knock some of them away. They made

their way closer to the village only to be attacked by Shao Kahn himself. "Edenia is mine and this time no one will stop me from taking it over!

Prepare to feel the power of Shao Kahn!" He shot a fireball at Kitana and knocked her unconscious. He picked up her body and carried her

away. Jade tried to stop him but she was attacked by more tarkatans and one of them wounded her. She escaped to Nexus and made her way

to Earthrealm. She was clenching her wound as she walked through the portal. There is only one man that can stop Shao Kahn from taking over

Edenia again, and he is the shaolin monk Liu Kang.


	2. Reinforcements

**Chapter 2: Reinforcements**

Jade had made it through the portal to Earthrealm. Luckily she landed in front of the Wu Shi academy before

she had collapse from her pain. Two monks found her and took her into the academy. Two hours later Jade

had woken up to see that her chest has a bandage wrapped around it. Jade vision slowly began to come

back to her and she saw Liu Kang and Kung Lao standing over her. She tried to get up but Kung Lao gently

laid her back down.

"You were in pretty bad shape when we found you, you should rest some more." Jade argued "I can't rest,

Kitana needs help, Shao Kahn took her hostage." Liu Kang face expression change, "WHAT! Shao Kahn is

back!" Jade groaned in pain as she tried to get her words out. "Yes, and he has Kitana with him, you must

save her." Liu Kang stood up and walked to his drawer. He pulled out his wrist bands and his head band and

put them on.

"I didn't think I would have to put these back on anytime soon. Shao Kahn will pay for what he's done. I will

go to Edenia immediately." Kung Lao stood up and grabbed his hat. "I am coming with you." Liu Kang

nodded, "Good, I don't think I can face the forces of Outworld alone." Jade got up and grabbed her staff, "I

may be injured but you will not return to Edenia without me." Kung Lao walked up to her "Are you sure you

are going to be ok?" Jade smiled at him. "Yes, I'm much tougher then you think."

Liu Kang came to the realization that the Lin Kuei palace is only five miles from here. He was going to need

Sub-Zero's help as well. He thinks of all the battles they had and Sub-Zero proved to be a great ally time and

time again. "Kung Lao, we will need more reinforcements. We are heading over to the Lin Kuei palace to

find Sub-Zero."

Sub-Zero walked throughout his palace and walked to the Lin Kuei tech room. The ninja scientists have

finished unautomating Smoke. "Grandmaster Sub-Zero, Master Smoke has been freed of his robotic body."

Sub-Zero looked down at Smoke and saw that he was human once again. "Excellent, you have done well."

"The ninja scientist had bowed to him. Smoke woke up to find that he is back in the Lin Kuei palace and he

looked down and notice that he is flesh instead of a cyborg. "I am free, I am forever in your debt Sub-Zero."

"No need for that Smoke, just fight by my side again and be my right hand ninja in the Lin Kuei. Smoke

nodded, "Ok I will" Sub-Zero tossed him his old grey ninja uniform and Smoke put it on. "I just wish I

could've saved my brother. I had made progress of returning his memories but before I could fully finishing

cleanse him, he had returned to the Netherrealm." We will save him one day Sub-Zero." A ninja came up to

Sub-Zero and bowed down. "Grandmaster someone warriors are here to see you." "Are they trespassers?

Asked Sub-Zero. "They are Shaolin warriors and there's a woman with them." Sub-Zero looked puzzled.

"What do these Shaolin monks look like?" The Ninja stood up and replied. "One of them wear a red

headband ad the other wears a bladed hat." Sub-Zero's eyes widen "Let them in at once I know who they

are."

Sub-Zero and Smoke walked to the main room of the palace. Sub-Zero saw Liu Kang and Kung Lao and

removed his mask revealing he's not old looking anymore. "It's good to see you two again." Liu Kang and

Kung Lao bowed to Sub-Zero and Smoke and they bowed back" Liu Kang looked at the grey clad ninja.

'Is that Smoke? He is human again" "Yes I have freed him from his artificial body. Now what brings you to

my palace?" "We need your help; Kitana has been kidnapped by Shao Kahn. You may bring Smoke as

well." "Very well, we will help you. Let's head to the Nexus."


	3. Unlikely help

**Chapter 3: Unlikely help**

Liu Kang, Kung Lao and the others had made it to the Nexus. Liu Kang was about to step into the portal to Edenia until Sub-Zero stopped.

"Wait a minute Liu Kang, we need more reinforcements." Liu Kang sighed, "Who did you have in mind?" "Well it's risky but I am going to ask

my brother if he can help" Kung Lao then turned to face Sub-Zero. "You are going to ask Noob Saibot for help, are you crazy? He tried to kill

you the last time you saw him." Sub-Zero argued back "Yes, I know he tired to kill me but I was able to cleanse some of his soul and restore his

memories. Smoke and I will go retrieve him from the Netherrealm. While you are waiting, you should call Raiden to ask for more reinforcements.

If we are not back in two hours then go to Edenia with out us." Sub-Zero and Smoke walked through the portal to the Netherrealm.

Liu Kang called for Raiden to appear. Raiden has not appeared to Liu Kang since Armageddon. Raiden is still ashamed because of what he

done. "Raiden I already forgave you for what happened, please come here, I need a favor." Raiden appeared in front of Liu Kang, he was still

feeling ashamed and he couldn't face Liu Kang. "Raiden, look at me." Raiden began to speak, "Liu Kang, I can not tell you how sorry I am for

using your body as a tool of destruction." "Raiden I told, I forgive you. If you really want to atone for your actions, then I need you to do me this

favor." "All right Liu Kang, I am listening." "I need you to go back to Earthrealm and find Jax, Sonya, Nightwolf, Stryker, Kenshi, Kai, and

Johnny Cage and teleport them to the Nexus. Kitana is in trouble and I'm going to need as much help as I can get her back." "Raiden nodded

"Ok consider it done, I will be back shortly." Raiden teleported and Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Jade waited patiently in the Nexus. The chose

ones are going to be reunited for one more battle.

Sub-Zero and Smoke wandered aimlessly through the Netherrealm. Sub-Zero and Smoke search high and low for his fallen brother. Just then

they noticed that Quan Chi was running away from something. "It is Quan Chi, let's follow him Smoke, he may reveal the location of where of

my brother is." Quan Chi was taking off like a bat out of hell. Someone was after him, someone that has tormented him since he came back to

the Netherrealm. Just then he was cut off by someone. "Where do you think you are going sorcerer! You are going to suffer for what you did to

me!" "Stay away from me Scorpion, I command you!" "You are in no position to tell me what to do. Prepare to die!" Scorpion took out his

sword and was about to strike Quan Chi but his sword froze. "Sub-Zero, what are you doing?" Quan Chi opened a portal and jumped through

it. "YOU FOOL, YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" "I am sorry Scorpion I was trying to stop you from killing him because he's knows where my

brother is. Just then someone appeared from out of nowhere and kicked Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero looked up to see his brother standing over him.

"What are you doing down here, you are not supposed to be here!" Sub-Zero stood up, "I came down here to look for you. I need your help."

Noob protested "My business is with Quan Chi, he will suffer for what he did to me." Scorpion overheard him. "Not if I kill him first!" Noob

realized that Scorpion was there. "WHAT! SCORPION! I HAVE A VENDETTA AGAINST YOU! "Fine then, I finish you before I deal with

Quan Chi. Just then a women yelled out, "ENOUGH!, If you both want to kill Quan Chi the you must join forces to do it. He made both of you

suffer to both of you turn the tables on him." "Scorpion and Noob looked at each other, "Fine, this is a temporarily alliance until we kill Quan

Chi." Sub-Zero found the portal to the Nexus. "Quickly, Liu Kang is waiting for us, and my guess is that if we find Shao Kahn then Quan Chi will

be there as well. Sub-Zero, Smoke, and went through the portal. Noob and Scorpion walked up to the portal. "Remember Scorpion, after this,

we are enemies again." Scorpion turned to face him, "That is fine with me." Both of them went through the portal. Sub-Zero did the impossible.

He made two sworn enemies become temporarily allies.


	4. Battle plan

**Chapter 4: The Battle Plan**

Shao Kahn walked down to the dungeon where he was holding Kitana prisoner. He wandered through the cells looking for where his troops had

put her. He reached the end of the Dungeon and found Kitana. Kitana looked up Shao Kahn and had a hatred look on her face.

"It did not have to come to this if you had only remained loyal to me. Betraying me will be your downfall." Kitana stood up. "What have you

done to my mother?" "Nothing yet, my squads are looking for her right now as we speak. As for your friends, they will come to Edenia trying to

save you, but only to find out that you are no longer in Edenia. They are marching to their deaths!" "Do not underestimate Liu Kang, when he

realizes I am not there, he will come here and defeat you again!" Shao Kahn laughed. "Oh yes, Your Shaolin monk friend. I have something

special planned for him if he does see through my trap." An oversized Dragon came out stomping away. Kitana looked in horror when she saw

Onaga come out. "If your friends make it to Outworld, you will watch as Onaga destroys them all. "SHAO KAHN, AFTER I KILL THE

WARRIORS OF EARTHREALM, YOU ARE NEXT!!!" "We will see about that Onaga. I killed you once and I can do it again!" Shao Kahn

and Onaga left the dungeon. Kitana looked on "Liu, please be careful, I do not want anything to happen to you"

Liu Kang and Kung Lao waited patiently for the others to return to the Nexus. Just then Sub-Zero and Smoke returned with Sareena, Noob

Saibot and Scorpion. Kung Lao couldn't believe what he saw.

"You have Noob Saibot and Scorpion working together!" "Yes, my brother and Scorpion have agreed to make an alliance with each other and

help you." "Besides we will need all the help we can get" agreed Smoke. Kung Lao shakes his head "Ninjas and their alliances."

Raiden had returned with the rest of the Earthrealm warriors. Sonya and her Special forces team which consist of Kenshi and her new recruits

Kai and Stryker since Cyrax was captured and reprogrammed by Sektor to serve the Tekunin. Nightwolf was there and so was Johnny Cage.

Liu Kang walked over to greet his friends. "It is good to see you all again." Johnny Cage smiled "Yeah its good thing I came, the director was

pissing me off." "It's an honor to fight with you again Liu Kang" said Nightwolf. Sonya then breaks her silence. "Of course you know I'm always

here to help you Liu Kang." "Yeah I will second that too my old friend" said Kai.

Liu Kang comes up with a battle plan to liberate Edenia and find Kitana. "All right everyone, Edenia is a one of the largest realm besides our

Earthrealm and Outword. So we better split up into teams. Sub-Zero, you and your team cover the forests. Sonya you and your team cover the

villages. My team will cover the main palaces. Once you have finished meet back at the Nexus. If you run into your adversaries and can't meet in

the Nexus then forget about it. Ok let's go save Kitana."


	5. Liberating Edenia part 1

**Chapter 5: Liberating Edenia Part 1.**

All the warriors made it to Edenia and now it was time for them split up. Sub-Zero and his team went through the Edenian forest. Smoke and

Sareena search all through the forest. Scorpion was walking along the forest and Noob Saibot bumped into him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going Wraith!" Noob Saibot yelled back "Well do not get in my way Spectre or I will relinquish our alliance

and send you back to the Netherrealm!" "Go ahead and try it, I'll send you back there in pieces." Scorpion and Noob Saibot got into their

fighting stances and were about to attack until Sub-Zero saw them. "ENOUGH!" Scorpion and Noob turned to face Sub-Zero. "Save it for the

enemies and don't forget about Quan Chi, he may be here too." Scorpion continued walking "Fine, but this isn't over Noob Saibot, when Quan

Chi is gone, you are next!" Noob Saibot taunted "We will see who finishes who off after this."

Smoke continued to look into the forest and then he came to a complete stop. He sensed that someone was coming to attack them. "Smoke,

why did you stop?" "There is someone in the forest I can feel it." Just then black puddles began to form underneath Sareena and Noob Saibot.

Reiko along with Kia and Jataaka grabbed Noob Saibot and Sareena.

"Traders of the Brotherhood of Shadow will be killed, starting with you!" Reiko was elbowed in the stomach by Noob. "Keep your hands off

me!" Sareena was having her hands full with Kia and Jataaka. Sareena was doing her best to fight them on her own but she couldn't handle both

of them. Just then Ashrah appeared and attacked Jataaka. Sareena instantly recognized her.

"Ashrah, why are you helping me? You are a member of the brotherhood of shadow, are you not?" Ashrah shook her head, "No, I am no longer

a member, as long as I slay many demons, I will become purified and live like a normal woman. You could too if you join me in slaying our

former comrades." Sareena stood up and got into her fighting stance. "All right, I do anything to be human again." Sareena and Ashrah attacked

their former allies and they were more than a match for them. Just then, the two oni known Drahmin and Moloch with Shinnok appeared.

Scorpion fist shook with anger. "Those are the oni that attacked me and nearly caused my body to rip apart!" The Wrecking ball one is mine.

Smoke looked at Drahmin "I take this one with the Iron club, Shinnok is all yours Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero went up to Shinnok and got into his

fighting stance. "You are going back to the Netherrealm fallen elder god!" Shinnok roared back "TRY IT INFIDEL!"

As everyone else was defeat their enemies, Sub-Zero squared off with Shinnok exchanging blow after blow. Ashrah took out two voodoo dolls

of Kia and Jataaka and handed one to Sareena. Both of them began to stab the voodoo dolls and caused demons to scream in agony until they

died. Noob Saibot had finished off Reiko with decapitation. Scorpion took off his mask and revealed his flaming skull head and burned the oni to

a crisp. Smoke dematerialized and went inside of the oni and made him blow up. Smoke rematerialized and watched Sub-Zero fighting with

Shinnok. Sub-Zero then froze Shinnok and kicked off his upper body. Shinnok body began to squirm until it turned to dust. Sub-Zero knelt

down to catch his breath. Smoke ran over to his friend.

"That is it for the forest Good work Sub-Zero. You finished off Shinnok." "Thank you Smoke let's go to the Nexus and wait for the others to

show up." Scorpion looked around, "No sign of Quan Chi. Where is he? I will have my revenge!" Sub-Zero looked back to see Scorpion just

standing there. "Scorpion are you coming? Quan Chi is not here. You'll get your revenge I promise." Scorpion sighed. "All right I'm coming" As

the 6 warriors left the portal Quan Chi stepped out from the Shadows. "Prey for revenge all you want Scorpion because you will never get it!"

Quan Chi opened a portal to Outworld and jumped through it.


	6. Liberating edenia part 2

**Chapter 6 Liberating Edenia part 2**

Sonya and her team wondered through the villages and looked for potential dangers. Her team searched the villages entirely and couldn't find

anything. They even asked the villages if anything strange had happened. Everyone in the villages said that nothing has happened. Sonya called for

her team and they left the village.

"That's odd, you don't think Liu Kang would send us on a wild goose chase do you?" asked Jax. Sonya disagreed, "Of course not, Liu Kang

wouldn't do that, something isn't right the place is quiet, way too quiet."

Immediately after Sonya said that, a grenade was thrown and everybody ducked to avoid the explosion. Sonya stood up and saw who the

attacker or the attackers were. She was really pissed to see Kano and other members of the Black dragon standing there.

"KANO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Sonya. Kano just simply taunted her and laughed. "Temper Temper, I just may have to cut your

tongue out" Sonya noticed that Mavado was with them. Mavado is from the rival clan the red dragon. "Mavado what are you doing here with

Kano?" Mavado walked forward, "If there's one thing Kano and I can agree on is that we are sick off you pursuing us. We have aligned are

clans together to destroy you and your special forces." Sonya got into a fighting stance "Go ahead, and try. I'll take down both of your clans in

one sweep." Kai faced off against Jarek while Stryker faced Kabal. Kenshi was looking for payback against Mavado from their last fight and

Mavado nearly killed him. Jax took on Kano and Kira faced off with Sonya. Kai used everything he learned from Liu Kang into his fight with

Jarek. Jarek tried to throw daggers are Kai but he quickly dodged them and shot fireballs at Jarek. Kai did a handstand and kick Jarek several

times in the face. Kabal dashed pass Stryker and kicked him. Stryker took out his tazer gun and stunned Kabal with it. Stryker took out his

Nightsticks and whacked Kabal with them. Kabal took out his hook swords and tried to cut Stryker with them. Stryker kicked the hook swords

out of his hand and threw grenades at him. Stryker tool out his tazer again and complete burned Kabal with it. Kabal was severely burned and

dead. Kai took the daggers that Jarek threw at him and impaled him. He used the daggers that he impaled him with and sliced his entire stomach

with them. Jarek died a most pain death from having his stomach and ribbed cage sliced. Kenshi and Mavado fought Katana with hook swords.

Kenshi got the upper hand on Mavado and knocked the hook swords out of his hand. Kenshi knocked him on the ground. Kenshi was about to

finish him off until Mavado took the hook sword and took his own life instead of letting Kenshi finish him. Sonya had finished Kira off with her

kiss off death move. Kira began to shrivel up and then she died. All that was left was Kano who was fighting with Jax. He was about to finish Jax

off until Sonya interfered and threw her rings of power at him which gave the Jax the upper hand. Jax grabbed Kano's arms and ripped them off.

Then he grabbed Kano's head and twisted it several times snapping his neck several times. Just like that, Kano was gone for good. "Well done

guys, all we have to do know is clean up the rest of the gang, but we can do that later. Let's go back to the Nexus." Sonya and her team went

through the portal back to the Nexus. Sonya sighed in delight that her long time enemy and the murderer of her partner was finally dead.


	7. Liberating edenia part 3

**Chapter 7: Liberating Edenia part 3**

Liu Kang and his team wandered around looking inside the palace. Liu Kang walked down the great hall of Kitana's home looking for Sindel. He yelled out her name and

continued to walk down the hall. There was no answer coming from the room.

"Queen Sindel, where are you, It is me Liu Kang. I have come to help you save Kitana." Kung Lao tapped Liu Kang on the shoulder. "She is not here Liu Kang, Let's go check

the next palace. "No, not just yet, something is not right here." Liu Kang continued to move forward. They were followed by Johnny Cage Nightwolf and Jade. Johnny Cage hit

an invisible layer and flew back. It felt like Johnny Cage was kicked back by something invisible. The invisible attacker revealed to be Reptile. "Foolssss, Nothing isss going to

sssstop SSSShao Kahn form taking over thissss realm. Johnny Cage got up and got into a fighting stance. "Liu Kang you go ahead, I'll take care of lizard boy." "All right, be

careful Johnny." "Johnny Cage put on his sunglasses and got back on his stance." Reptile simply taunted him. "I am going to take thossssse Ssssunglasesssss and ssssslam them

into your brain. Prepare to be desssstroyed. Johnny Cage taunted him back. "All right let's dance!"

Liu Kang and the other raced towards the end of the palace. If Reptile was hiding in here then is bound to be more enemies. Liu Kang's hunch was right. Waiting for them was

Baraka along with the Shokans Goro, Kintaro and Sheeva. Nightwolf fought with Baraka and Jade took on Sheeva. Goro and Kintaro were debating over which shaolin monk

they wanted to kill. Kung Lao and Liu Kang shot projectiles at them to shut them up. Liu Kang gave a flying kick to Kintaro and Knocked the Shokan down. Kung Lao

teleported from Goro's strikes and gave him dive kicks. Kintaro knocked Liu Kang against the wall and Goro did the same to Kung Lao. Both monks were knocked out cold.

Johnny Cage grabbed Reptile's tongue and wrapped it around his neck. Johnny Cage pulled the tongue tighter and strangled him with it. Johnny slammed his fist into his head and

ripped his brain. Johnny cage tossed Reptile's brain aside and left his body where it fell. Nightwolf took out his tomahawks and blocked Baraka's claw attacks. He kicked

Baraka up against the wall and held his tomahawk up to the sky. Lightning hit the tomahawk swirled around the blade of it and Nightwolf aimed it at Baraka and shot him with the

lightning which caused him to burn to death. Jade threw her staff threw Sheeva head. She jumped on her shoulders and yanked her head off with the staff. Liu Kang and Kung

Lao slowly got back up and fought with Kintaro and Goro again. They grabbed the two monks with two of their arms and simultaneously beat them with their other two arms.

Goro and Kintaro were being a handful with for them. Liu Kang struggled to get back on his feet but he did. Liu Kang did his flying kick followed by a bicycle kick on Kintaro.

Kung Lao stood up and did his whirlwind kick on Goro. Kung Lao took his broadsword and cut off Goro's arms. Then he impaled him and watch Goro die in agony. Liu Kang

grabbed Kintaro's arms and pulled them off one by one. When the Shokan was on his knees, Liu Kang grabbed his head and pulled it off. Both Shokans were now dead.

Queen Sindel came out of the room she was hiding in. "Liu Kang, Kitana is not here. Shao Kahn took her to Outworld. You were supposed to come and fall for his trap but you

saw through it. Please go to Outworld and save my daughter." Liu Kang nodded, "Do not worry, we will." The two monks found their allies and left the palace. They found the

portal to the Nexus and jumped through it to meet with the other warriors. It's time for our heroes to return to Outworld and battle Shao Kahn once again.

* * *

**A/N: **The part where Liu Kang rips off Kintaro's arms and legs is a homage to the fatality that you do to Kintaro in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks 


	8. Let's go to Outworld

**Chapter 8: We're going to Outworld**

Liu Kang's team made it back to the Nexus where the other two teams were waiting. Liu Kang noticed that Ashrah was with Sareena. He was

glad to have another ally on their side. "I am glad you all made it back. Did you guys run into some of our enemies?" Sonya stood up and spoke.

"Yes, we found Kano as well as other members of his clan and defeated them once and for all." "Good, How about your team Sub-Zero?"

asked Liu Kang. "We found Shinnok and a few of his brotherhood of shadow warriors. We defeated them as well."

Sub-Zero noticed that Kitana is not with Liu Kang. "I take it that you could not find her." "No, but we did defeat Goro and Kintaro as well as

Baraka and Reptile. Queens Sindel informed us that Shao Kahn is holding her prisoner in Outworld. We must go there now and save her." Do

you want us to split up again?" asked Sonya. Liu Kang shook his head, "No, we will all go to Shao Kahn's fortress together. Somehow I feel

that there is more to this then Shao Kahn. Somebody else must be playing a huge role in all of this." "It is probably Quan Chi, he escaped the

Netherrealm and now he is in Outworld. I will destroy him!" exclaimed Scorpion. "It is not just Quan Chi I am worried about. Shang Tsung may

have something to do with this too. Or worse, it could be that the Dragon King Onaga has joined forces with Shao Kahn until they take over

Edenia" said Kung Lao. "We will find out what's going on when we go to Outworld." The warriors walked the portal to Outworld and landed in

the wastelands. They wandered aimlessly defeating many tarkatans and centaurs. They wandered through the living forest defeating more

tarkatans along the way. They saw more tarkatans and centaurs attacking a village. They ran in defeated all the potential threats in the village.

They noticed that Li Mei was surrounded by five tarkatans. Liu Kang shot a fireball at one of them and Sub-Zero froze one. Scorpion throws out

his spear "GET OVER HERE!" He pulled the tarkatan in and snapped his neck. Li Mei took out her weapon and killed the last two.

"Thank you for you assistance Earthrealm heroes. How did these mutants come here any way?" "It was Shao Kahn that did this. We are heading

to his fortress to save Kitana." "I will join you; no one attacks my village and gets away with it!" They headed towards Shao Kahn fortress and

made their way to the battle field of the palace. "WELCOME EARTHREALM WARRIORS!" yelled Shao Kahn. Liu Kang noticed that Kitana

was hanging by some chains in the arena. "Let Kitana go!" Shao Kahn laughed "YOU FOOL, YOU MUST DEFEAT ME FIRST!" Liu Kang

got into his stance and got ready for Shao Kahn to attack.

"Ok Guys get ready for Shao Kahn to attack" said Liu Kang. All the other warriors got into their fighting stances. Shao Kahn called for Motaro

and more Centaurs to come out. "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"


	9. Battle with Shao Kahn

**Chapter 9: Battle with Shao Kahn**

The Centaurs raced towards Liu Kang and the others but Liu Kang ducked towards the incoming attack. Liu Kang did a flying kick towards

Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn shot a fireball at him and cause Liu Kang to fall down. "YOU WEAK PATHETIC FOOL!" "You are the fool the Shao

Kahn!" Liu Kang shot a fireball at Shao Kahn followed by a Bicycle kick. Shao Kahn was knocked back but he did his shoulder tackle and

made Liu Kang fall back. "You stupid Shaolin warrior!" yelled Shao Kahn as he took out his wrath hammer. "Prepare to die!" Kung Lao and the

others are doing everything they can to fight off the Centaurs. Jade was almost trampled by one until Kung Lao jumped in front and impaled it.

"Kung Lao, you saved me." Kung Lao looked at her and smiled he then turned his attention to the incoming centaur. He threw his hat and took

the centaur's head. Sub-Zero froze a couple of them and shattered them. Scorpion summoned hell fire and incinerated them. Smoke and Noob

vanished and then reappeared and killed two centaurs from behind. Noob bashed one of their heads with a hammer, while Smoke impaled the

other centaur with a straight sword.

The centaurs were now dead and all that was left was Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn and Liu Kang were already battling fiercely. Liu Kang wiped the

blood from his mouth and threw another punch at Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn took another swing at Liu Kang with his wrath hammer but missed.

Liu Kang shot a fireball at his face followed by a flying kick which cause Shao Kahn to fly backwards. Shao Kahn got back up and shoulder

tackled Liu Kang into a wall. He charged towards Liu Kang and tried to finish him off but Kung Lao threw his hat and scarred Shao Kahn's

chest. Liu Kang got back up and gave him a bicycle kick and shattered his helmet.

Shao Kahn's mutant like face became exposed and he became enraged. He shot a fire ball at Kung Lao, but he teleported and gave him dive

kick. Liu Kang recovered and he gave Shao Kahn another bicycle kick. Shao Kahn flew into the crowd of heroes and they attacked. Shao

Kahn grew weaker and weaker by the second as the heroes gave him attack after attack. Before Liu Kang could finish him, Onaga appeared

and gave Shao Kahn the final blow himself. "ONAGA YOU TRAITOR!!!" He used his flame breath to engulf Shao Kahn in flames and he

burned to ashes.

Onaga jumped in front of the heroes and laughed. The heroes got into their fighting stance and got ready for him to fight. "Do you all really think

you can defeat me! You fools!" "Onaga, were you and Shao Kahn in on this together?" Onaga turned and faced Liu Kang, "We had made a

temporarily alliance the plan was to kidnap Kitana and lure you and your comrades here to die by our hands. Since you have defeated Shao

Kahn once again, that proves that he was weak so I decided to end his life myself. This is also my revenge for the treachery he pulled 1000 years

ago. Now that he is out of the way, I will kill you all with my own bare hands."

Liu Kang got back into his stance and got ready for Onaga to attack him. Liu Kang struggled to fight off Onaga but he was knocked him against

the wall. Kung Lao move in to attack Onaga but was blown back by Onaga wing attack. He glared at Sonya and shot flames at her but Johnny

Cage jumped in front off the blast and suffered second degree burns. "JOHNNY NO!!" exclaimed Sonya. Johnny was already out cold before

he touched the ground. Sonya was now enraged as she charged towards Onaga. Sonya anger left her open to Onaga attacks. He savagely beat

her and landed blow after blow. Sonya was beaten a Bloody pulp and she was already knocked uncounscious. Before he could finish her Liu

Kang shot fireballs at him to give Kenshi time to grab her. "FOOLS! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME; PREPARE TO DIE HA HA HA

HA!" The rest of the fighters got into their fighting stance. The only way to bring Onaga down is to attack him together.


	10. The Dragon King

**Chapter 10: The True Masterminds**

The rest of the fighters charged at Onaga and attack him all at once. They were starting to weaken him but he was still putting up a fight towards

the warriors. Jax used his ground pound on Onaga but it didn't affect him so much. Onaga knocked Jax backwards. Sub-Zero froze Onaga's

wings and shattered them. Scorpion took out his Spear and tossed it out, "GET OVER HERE!" He pulled Onaga towards him and gave him a

flaming back flip kick. Kenshi jump in front and gave Kenshi a telekinetic push. Onaga was slammed against a wall.

'FOOLS DO YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME?" taunted Onaga. He grabbed Kenshi and tossed him on his back. Noob grabbed his

hammer and started to hit Onaga with it. Smoke joined him using and straight sword from the Lin Kuei headquarters. Smoke managed to wound

him. Onaga got enraged and tired to kill smoke with his flame attack but Sub-Zero froze it. Scorpion looked at Sub-Zero and signaled him to

double team Onaga. Both ninjas ran towards him and used their swords to open up the wound on Onaga. Onaga was growing weaker by the

minute. He could barely fight off the combined might of Sub-Zero and Scorpion. Stryker took out his Tazer and shocked Onaga while Kai shot a

fireball at him. Li Mei Sareena and Ashrah both impaled him with their weapons. Night wolf took one of his tomahawks and shot lightning at

Onaga. Jade and Kung Lao used their weapons and cut off Onaga's arms and legs.

""NO THIS CAN'T BE, I'M THE DRAGON KING I RULE OUTWORLD!!!!" Liu Kang walked towards him and gave Onaga the finishing

blow. He uppercut Onaga's head off and then kicked into his body causing his body to blow up. The Dragon king was no more.

"Come one we have to go to the dungeon on look for Kitana. Jax and Stryker take Johnny and Sonya out of here" ordered Liu Kang. Jax

carried Sonya down the hall way while Stryker carried Johnny Cage. They went through the portal to the Nexus to go through the portal to

Earthrealm. Every body else went through hall and end up to the dungeon. They checked every cell until they reached the last one. Kitana when

she saw her friends and comrades show up. She was surprised to see Noob and Scorpion there. She turned her eyes and faced Liu Kang. "Liu

you came." "Yes, stand back so I can free you." Liu Kang shot a fireball at the lock and open the cell door.

"Liu Kang" Liu Kang looked at her, "Yes Kitana?" "You are a gullible fool!" "She kicked him and he fell on his back. Kitana began to laugh and

her body began to flash green. The person that stood before him was no longer Kitana, but his sworn enemy Shang Tsung. "Shang Tsung where

is Kitana?" "Ah yes your companion she is right over there." Liu Kang turned in the direction that Shang Tsung was pointing at and Quan Chi

came out carrying an unconscious Kitana. Quan Chi came out laughing. "Long live the princess." "Let her go Quan Chi" demanded Liu Kang.

"I'm afraid I can't do that shaolin monk. We have plans for this Edenia princess." Shang Tsung took over and began to speak again. "You see

Liu Kang, we had convinced Shao Kahn and Onaga to make a temporary truce and kidnap Kitana. We knew it would lure you out and we

allowed them to try to destroy you. We figured that Onaga would turn on Shao Kahn but fail to destroy you all. My plan was to have them

destroyed and I would consume their souls and take over Outworld. With their souls I could regain my youth and destroy you once and for all.

Now I just need one more soul, and that's where Kitana comes in. The rest of Shokans will deal with you while we take her back to my palace.

Farewell Liu Kang." Shang Tsung and Quan Chi took Kitana jumped through the portal which led to his fortress. That left the heroes to deal with

the Shokans.


	11. A Monks rage

**Chapter 11: A Monks rage**

The heroes started to fight them off and tore through their ranks. Before they could catch their breaths an army of centaurs came charging through along with some tarkatans. The

heroes were surrounded by the hordes of enemies. Just then a flash of green light covered some of the enemies and ripped them apart. A Flash of lightning also hit some of the

enemies and burned them. Kenshi and Nightwolf realized that someone was using the same powers they had. Just then two ninjas walked in, one was red and the other was

purple. They were none other than Ermac and Rain. They also had Dairou and Darrius them. Darrius carried Hotaru's naginata that he had taken after killing him. Dairou had also

carried his Autumn Dao.

"Liu Kang we can take it from here, go save the princess" said Rain. "Kung Lao come with me." Scorpion turned his attention to Liu Kang. "I'm coming as well, Quan chi is

mine." "I not going to let him kill him alone" said Noob. Sub-Zero and Smoke also came to make sure Quan Chi dies this time. Jade walked over to Kung Lao and removed her

mask so she could kiss him. "Be careful Kung Lao." Kung Lao blushed and nodded.

The six warriors ran towards the portal that Shang Tsung left open and head towards his palace. They fought off many oni creatures that came their way and some wandering

tarkatan warriors. They finally reached the palace and walked down to the main hall way. They found Shang Tsung and Quan Chi but they were too late to save Kitana. She was

already lying on the ground dead, and Shang Tsung had taken her soul. Liu Kang ran over to her and picked up her body.

"KITANA KITANA!!" Liu Kang tried to wake her been then began to realize she was dead. Liu Kang got her in an embrace and buried his face in her hair to hide his tears. The

first woman he ever loved was killed by his arch nemesis. Shang Tsung got off his chair and laughed.

"Don't worry Liu Kang, you will be joining her soon enough." Liu Kang face expression went from calm to anger. Liu Kang has never been so angry since Shao Kahn had

mortally wounded Kung Lao. Now that Shang Tsung had murdered Kitana, his rage was beginning to build within him. He stood up and shot a fireball at him. Shang Tsung

ducked and looked back at the wall that Liu Kang shot a hole into.

"You missed me monk!" taunted Shang Tsung. Before Shang Tsung could laugh, he failed to notice that Liu Kang was coming towards him with a flying kick. Liu Kang caught

him with the flying kick followed by a bicycle kick. Liu Kang shot him with some more fire balls but Shang Tsung managed to dodge them. Shang Tsung transformed into Johnny

Cage and shadow kicked him.

"Your rage is leaving you blinded to my attacks." Shang Tsung transformed back into his normal self and then pulled off an 8 hit combo on Liu Kang. While Liu Kang was down,

Shang Tsung began to kick him some more. "Is this the mighty Liu Kang that beat me all those years ago, I'm going to enjoy taking your life again."

Shang Tsung then grabbed Liu Kang by his neck and raised him up. He tried to steal his soul again but Shang Tsung was hit from behind by Kung Lao. "Oh No you don't. I will

not allow you to kill him again. I will fight with you now!" Kung Lao got into his stance while Shang Tsung charged towards him. Kung Lao made a mistake when he wasn't there

to prevent Liu Kang from getting killed, a mistake he will not make twice.


	12. Scorpion and Noob saibot peace

**Chapter 12: The last battle: Noob Saibot and Scorpion make amends **

Scorpion threw his spear at Quan Chi and gave him a back flip kick. Noob Saibot and Smoke shot a combination shadow and mist ball at him and temporarily blinded Quan Chi.

Sub-Zero froze Quan Chi and then kicked him. After Quan Chi recovered he summoned two huge Oni to fight off Smoke and Sub-Zero. The two Lin Kuei ninjas fought the Oni

off while Scorpion and Noob Saibot chased after Quan Chi.

Sub-Zero froze one of the incoming Oni while smoke vanished. Sub-Zero took out his Kori blade and cut off the limbs of the Oni. The Oni was unfrozen and was wiggling around

on the ground. Sub-Zero put the oni out of its misery and cut its head off. The second Oni ran towards Sub-Zero but before it could reach him, it was cut in half. Smoke

reappeared and had a bloody a sword in his hand.

"Good work Smoke, now we must catch up to Scorpion and my brother." Sub-Zero and Smoke ran down the hall way where Scorpion and Noob Saibot headed. Noob Saibot

was flown back and hit a wall. Scorpion threw his spear and impaled in Quan Chi's back. "GET OVER HERE!" yelled Scorpion as he tugged Qua Chi towards him and gave

him an upper cut. Quan chi slow began to back into a corner as Scorpion moved closer to give him the final blow. "Stay away from me hell spawn I command you." Scorpion

pulled off his mask and engulfed Quan Chi in flames. Quan Chi burned to death and was sent back to the Netherrealm. "Burn in hell you murdering bastard!" said Scorpion while

putting his mask back on.

Scorpion walked over to Noob Saibot and extended his hand to help him. The Ninja wraith was reluctant but he took his hand any way. "Now that our enemy is gone we can

have that final battle." Scorpion nodded "Yes prepare yourself". Noob Saibot and Scorpion and Noob got into their stances.

"STOP! You do not need to fight anymore! Quan Chi started this whole thing between you two and he was the reason you both were killed. It's time to make a truce because

our clans are not at war anymore." Scorpion and Noob Saibot were still in their stances but slowly decided to stop.

"He's right, this whole thing started when Quan Chi set us up to fight each other in that shaolin temple so long ago." Noob Saibot started to nodded, "I didn't want to kill you it's

just our clan's way of getting rid of enemies." Scorpion nodded, "I completely lost my honor when I thought you were the one that killed my family and clan and took your life in

cold blood. Maybe it is time we made a truce until we find away to get our lives back." Sub-Zero walked over to the two ninjas, "I will find away to revive you two, and

Scorpion I will help you get your clan back. Scorpion nodded, "Thank you Sub-Zero."

A portal to the Netherrealm was opened. Scorpion and Noob Saibot knew it was time to go. "Farewell Sub-Zero, Perhaps are paths will cross again" said Scorpion. "Noob

Saibot bowed to his brother, "Farewell younger brother." Noob Saibot and Scorpion walked through the portal and it closed behind them. "We should get back to the main

room where Liu Kang and Kung Lao are. Before we can revive my brother and Scorpion, we have to help them first." Sub-Zero and Smoke ran back down to the main hall

back to Shang Tsung main room.


	13. The end of Shang Tsung

**Chapter 13: Liu Kang's rage, the end of Shang Tsung**

Liu Kang was on the ground recovering while Kung Lao was fighting with Shang Tsung. Kung Lao used the praying mantis style that rivaled

Shang Tsung's snake style. Kung Lao began to realize who Shang Tsung had killed to use that style. Kung Lao rage would consume him once

again. Kung Lao did his whirlwind kick on Shang Tsung which his as strong as Liu Kang's flying kick. Shang Tsung hit the wall when Kung Lao

hit him with it.

"No, you won't defeat me!" Shang Tsung summoned his shadow priests to kill Kung Lao. They quickly surrounded him and tried to drain Kung

Lao. Kung Lao took out his broad sword and quickly dispatched them. Shang Tsung began to summon more to fight Kung Lao. After fighting off

many shadow priest Kung Lao was starting to use his breath and Shang Tsung took advantage of it. He moved in and attacked Kung Lao.

"Prepare to die Shaolin monk." Shang Tsung gave Kung Lao a brutal beating. Kung Lao couldn't even defend himself because he was really

exhausted. Shang Tsung beat Kung Lao to the point where he couldn't even move anymore.

"Your soul is mine!" Shang Tsung hands flashed green and extended his hands towards Kung Lao and made his beat flash green. He began to

drain the life from Kung Lao but all of a sudden his hands were frozen before he could completely take his soul." Sub-Zero and Smoke were

standing in front of the door way then the moved towards Liu Kang who was slowly starting to recover. The sight of Sub-Zero and Smoke

enraged Shang Tsung.

"This ends now Sorcerer!" yelled Sub-Zero. He and Smoke got into their fighting stances. Just then Liu Kang stood up and walked in front of

Sub-Zero. "No Sub-Zero, Shang Tsung is mine and mine alone." Liu Kang's head slowly started to rise up, his face expression change from calm

to an extremely pissed off. Never in his life has ever hated someone so much. It wasn't enough for Shang Tsung to kill him and take his soul, but

he had to kill the woman he loved and beat his best friend within an inch of his life. Liu Kang now wants nothing more then to end the sorcerer's

life.

"You know sorcerer, Sub-Zero is right, this is the end FOR YOU!" Liu Kang shot a series of fire balls at him. Shang Tsung dodged some of

them but couldn't dodge the last two. He was hit by them and flew backwards. Liu Kang ran towards him and gave him a flying kick and

knocked him towards the wall. He grabbed Shang Tsung by the collar and starting punching him in his chest over and over again. Shang started to

clench is stomach and pain. Liu Kang did not let up as he started to punch him in the face over and over again. Shang Tsung grew weaker and

weaker by the minute. There was no hope for him. Shang Tsung began to plead and got on his knees.

"Liu Kang, Please have mercy on me." Shang Tsung whimpered at his feet. Liu Kang had no intentions of showing him mercy. "Mercy! You took

my life and murdered my friends, you murdered the woman I love and nearly killed my best friend. You deserve no mercy!" Liu Kang kicked him

across the face turning the sorcerer over. "I'm gonna give you the same fate you gave me on my sacred grounds. Liu Kang took both hands and

twisted the sorcerers head snapping his neck. The souls that Shang Tsung consumed floated to heaven. Liu Kang began to realize that he had

broken into rage. "Never again do I want to feel that rage. Never again."


	14. Epilogue

**Chapter 14: The Wedding, Epilogue **

One of the souls that came out of Shang Tsung lingered towards Kitana's body. The soul entered her lifeless body causing it to glow green. Liu

Kang ran over to Kitana's body and picked her up. The glowing green aura began to die down. Five minutes later Kitana's eyes began to open.

She looked around to see where she was. Then she looked up and saw Liu Kang smiling at her.

"Liu, what happened?" Liu Kang picked up in an embrace. "It is ok it is all over now, you are save." She smiled, "I would like to return home

now." Liu Kang decided it was now time to tell her.

"Kitana, last time you had proposed to me ad asked me marry you. I had turned that down so that I could protect Earthrealm. I realize that it was

a mistake not to accept your offer. My life was taken away and I thought that I would never see you again. When my soul was free I noticed that

you and the other were murdered and I set out to save you all. Now that we are together again, I do not want to lose you again. Kitana will you

marry me?"

Kitana smiled and had tears of joy after hearing his proposal. "Yes Liu, I will marry you. Kitana placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

Sub-Zero found the portal that went back to the Nexus and from there they can get back to Earthrealm. "Liu Kang it's time to go. Smoke helped

Kung Lao up and led him to the portal. Liu Kang picked up Kitana and he walked through the portal carrying her in his arms.

The wedding Ceremony took place in Edenia. All the Earthrealm heroes were present. Johnny Cage was dressed in his black tux that he wore at

his movie premiere "Ninja Mime" Kenshi, Nightwolf, and Kai wore suits that they had borrowed from Johnny Cage. Jax wore his formal military

uniform that consist of a tan jacket with a white T Shirt inside, match pants with brown stripes going down them and black dress shoes. He also

wore his red beret. Sonya wore something similar to Jax but instead of wearing pants, she wore a tan mini skirt and a green beret.

Stryker was dressed in a grey suit and he didn't wear his backwards hat. Sub-Zero, Smoke, and Sareena were present. Sub-Zero wore his

formal Lin Kuei and appeared unmasked; he no longer looked old since he took off the dragon medallion. Smoke was also unmasked and wore

something similar to Sub-Zero. Sareena wore female Lin Kuei uniform given to her by Sub-Zero. Kung Lao wore Edenia robes given to him by

Sindel and Jade wore her formal Edenian dress.

The ceremony began with Sindel coming out dressed in her Edenian queen dress. Liu Kang stood in the middle of the knights that extended their

swords He was dressed in ceremonial Edenian robes. Among the knights were Ermac and Rain wearing Edenia knight uniforms. Both of them

preferred to stay masked.

Ceremonial music began to play as Kitana was being escorted by another Edenia knight. She was dressed in a long white Edenian bride dress

which was similar to an Earthrealm bride dress. Kitana came and stood next to Liu Kang. Sindel began to start the ceremony.

"People of Edenia, we are gathered here today to join Kitana the princess of Edenia and Earthrealm's mightiest warrior and champion of Mortal

Kombat: Liu Kang. If anyone here objects to this holy union, may you speak now or hold your peace." No one said anything and waited for

Sindel to continue.

"Very well, do you princess Kitana take Liu Kang, the hero of Earthrealm to be your husband." Kitana looked and smiled at "I do." Sindel

nodded and faced Liu Kang "and do you Liu Kang take Kitana the princess of Edenia to be your wife. Liu Kang smiled, "I do."

Sindel nodded, "Very well, you may now place the blessed Edenia rings on each others fingers and then you may kiss.' Liu Kang took hold of her

hand and placed the ring on her finger. Kitana did the same to his finger and then they kissed. Since they were now married they were given the

choice to live in Earthrealm but can still venture to Edenia. Liu Kang and Kitana went back to Earthrealm were Sonya taught her how to live like a

normal women. She gave birth to their son Liu Kang jr. However those two weren't the only ones who had a happy ending.

Kung Lao and Jade were married shortly after Kitana and Liu Kang were and Jade gave birth to their son Kung Lao the third. Johnny Cage and

Sonya finally realized they loved each other and they were married as well. Sonya gave birth to their daughter Cynthia Carlton. Kenshi blindness

went away and he returned to Japan. Li Mei accompanied him to Japan and decided to stay with him. They had a son name Kenji.

Jax removed his bionic arms and married his fiancé. He now has a daughter name Trisha Briggs. Stryker remarried his ex wife and had a son

named Timmy. Nightwolf and Kai traveled around Earthrealm together and were never seen again. They will once again appear when Earthrealm

needs them.

Sub-Zero asked the elder gods to undo the damage that Quan Chi had caused leading to the deaths of Scorpion and his brother. Noob Saibot

was given is life back and he rejoined the Lin Kuei. He married Sareena and they had a son name Tony Turk, code named Shadow. Also among

the Lin Kuei, Sektor and Cyrax were free from their cyborg bodies and were human once again. Ashrah was granted sanctuary at the Lin Kuei as

well, she even married fell for Smoke and gave birth to his son Smoke the second. Sub-Zero met a Caucasian women ad she joined the Lin Kuei.

He married Sub-Zero and gave birth to Sub-Zero the seventh.

Scorpion life, family and clan were restored. His son Masanari Hasashi or Spider was an ally of Shadow since the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei have

joined once again. Raiden had finally forgiven himself for what he had done. After his punishment was lifted, he along with Fujin was granted their

elder god status.

A new Generation later, Raiden and Fujin stood before the chosen ones. Among them were two shaolin monks from the order of light, meaning

that they are ancestors of Liu Kang and Kung Lao. Two Lin Kuei ninjas were there, They were descendants of Sub-Zero and Scorpion. They

were also normal looking fighters that wanted to prove their skills. Raiden decides to inform them of what's to come.

"You have been gathered to take park in Mortal Kombat, Many years ago; a warrior named Liu Kang led his friends and allies into battle with

the forces of Outworld. Time and time again he had defeated the threat and now one of you must do the same. The fate of billions will depend on

you." The forces of Outworld had appeared and charged towards the heroes. "Now Let Mortal Kombat begin!"


End file.
